100 Challenges of Being the Doctor
by ImmaGoldenGod
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. Different Doctors and different companions. Rated T to be safe. Please Read and Review!
1. Challenge 100 Themes

Hai, sorry about not working on my other story. I've never done a full story before so, I'm sucking at it… and I'm trying to work things out with it, but I don't know about it. I might take it down until I really think the whole story through (which I haven't done already :P). I might finish it later, sorry if I disappointed people.

So I decided to try doing this challenge thingy instead! :D I saw someone else doing this and I don't know who set it up so I'm sorry if I'm stealing someone's thingy. But it's a challenge so I guess it can challenge anyone right? Anyways if I stole it, I'm sorry and you let me know that I did, deal? Okay!

* * *

Themes:

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who or anything related. Or this challenge, I don't know where it came from, so tell me if you know!

* * *

I'll try to post as soon as possible.


	2. Introduction

Theme: Introduction

Title: "Why Companions Should Never Meet"

Doctor: 11th

Words: 570

Summary: Someone pops by the TARDIS

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (That would be cool though…)

* * *

Amy had been wondering around the TARDIS for almost a half hour looking for Rory or the Doctor. She finally found the consol room and stayed there. The consol room had become sort of a meeting spot, if you got lost, stay in there and someone would find you… eventually.

Amy walked around the consol, admiring all the doodads that apparently controlled the time machine. She was interrupted by a flash of light and someone else was in the room with her, and it wasn't Rory or the Doctor. She watched as he looked around the room, mumbling to himself and completely missing Amy.

Amy cleared her throat, "Umm… hello?"

"Oh," He looked at her surprised, "oh, hello." He said, seductively. "And who are you?"

"I believe I'm the one who should be asking that. Considering I didn't just pop on in." Amy countered.

"This is the TARDIS, right? Is the Doctor here?" He asked.

"How do you know that? Who are you?" Amy asked.

"You're not answering my questions" The man said smiling seductively and moving closer to her.

"You're not answering mine either." Amy answered, just as seductively. She worked a year and a half as a Kissogram, she could get him to talk.

The man raised an eyebrow. "I'm-" He started before being interrupted.

Rory had met up with the Doctor, both on their way to the consol room, both looking for Amy. They walked into the consol room to find Amy smiling seductively at some guy who he didn't know and was just randomly in the TARDIS. He clenched his fist and could feel his anger flare. Who did he think he was talking to his _wife_? And Amy? What was she doing flirting with this guy? He had waited by her side for 2,000 years as a plastic person! Apparently those 2,000 years had made him slightly possessive and jealous.

His jealousy and anger outweigh reason because that guy was ten times bigger and buffer than he was. But Rory marched up to the man, who's back was facing him, tapped on his shoulder and as the man turned around. Rory punched him in his face.

"Umpff!" The man said, stumbling backwards to the floor.

"RORY!" Amy shouted moving out of the way of the man as he fell.

"OW!" Rory yelled.

"Oh, no…" The Doctor said to himself, this was why his companions should never meet each other.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Rory said, shaking his hand, "That hurt much less when I was plastic!"

"Rory! What was that for!" Amy yelled at him.

"I don't know! He was flirting with you!" Rory yelled back.

The Doctor was silent making his way over to the man, who shook his head and rubbed his cheek.

"I believe some introductions need to be made here." The Doctor said, helping the man up. "Amy, Rory, this is Captain Jack Harkness."

"Hello" Amy said.

"Hi," Rory mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Jack, this is Amy and Rory Pond." The Doctor said.

"Nice to meet you Amy." Jack said smiling, "Rory." He said more sternly.

"Oh, Don't start." The Doctor said. "Amy and Rory are _married_." The Doctor said stressing the last word.

"Oh so, you must feel like a third-wheel, Doc?" Jack asked, winking.

Amy and Rory burst out laughing, forgetting why they were angry. The Doctor blushed, and rolled his eyes, "This is why companion's should _never_ meet!" He mumbled.

* * *

Review, yeah


	3. Love

Theme: Love

Title: "Love Story"

Doctor: 11th

Companions: Amy and Rory

Words: 799

Summary: The Doctor contemplates his love life.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Doctor Who

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry! I really, really meant to post every day or like every 2 days but I legitimately had the crappiest(excuse my french) week ever and I just couldn't write about love when I was as upset as I was. So, my goal, post every 2 days! Keep me to it!

* * *

The Doctor hated that his human companions couldn't keep up with him. They got tired of "running _every_ day" and "they needed a break." He wanted to go exploring the jungles of Xaviria 7, and they wanted to watch a movie! They could, and have, been in their own adventure movie if they wanted to. But no, they wanted to see someone run around and solve the problem. Even worse they picked an 'Indiana Jones' marathon! Archeologists, blah!

Plus, they were barely paying attention to the movie. Amy and Rory were sitting on the sofa so close, that if they moved any closer they would be on top of each other. Which they did at times. They kept giggling, kissing, whispering to each other, and trying to catch popcorn in their mouths and laughing when they missed.

The Doctor on the other hand, was sitting cross legged in an arm chair, hunched over, shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth and pretending to be deeply absorbed in the movie. He didn't mind their constant giggling, this was the first time he ever had a married couple on the TARDIS and he really hoped the regular adventures and stress didn't take its toll on their relationship. Although, he did feel a bit awkward and like a third-wheel when they got really lovey-dovey, at least this time he had a movie to distract him.

Watching Amy and Rory 'in love' every day made the Doctor ponder about his own love life. He wondered if love could really survive life on the TARDIS. Nothing had last so far. Just thinking back to his last few companions, the love they had for each other, it just didn't work.

Rose- Oh, he had loved her, he had lost her, he had found her, and he finally left her with another man. It was still him, of course, he was his clone, he was exactly like him but different. But he better for Rose anyway. Now the Doctor himself was a new man, he felt that maybe, now that the Doctor knew Rose was save and happy and had himself, his human self, to look after her. Maybe, just maybe, he had finally gotten over the pain and guilt for leaving her and never telling her how he felt. He didn't feel as sad as he once felt when he thought of Rose. Before, he could only think of losing her, now, he thought of the wonderful life she was having. He felt much better about that.

Martha- She had loved him, but he just couldn't return any of the feelings. He knew that she was trying to come on to him; he played naive and pretended not to notice. That hurt her, and it hurt him that he was hurting her. He missed Rose and he felt like he was betraying her. Now Martha was married to Mickey the idiot and couldn't be happier. He believed that they worked with both Torchwood and UNIT and also freelanced on the side. He hoped she had gotten over him.

Donna- Brilliant, magnificent Donna. She was literally his best friend. They had as much love for each other than best friends could possibly have. It had killed him to take away her memories, every wonderful moment together. Gone. Only in his mind did they live on. She had loved the adventures and the excitement, he hated having to send her back to averageness after being so so important and she would never know. She was married now, and rich, won the lottery thanks to him. She had lost her memories and he had lost his best friend.

Jack- Oh gosh, Jack. Jack totally had a thing for the Doctor. He would flirt with everything that moved and unfortunately the Doctor moved. The Doctor had to admit he like Jack, as a friend. Jack was one of the only ones who could actually understand him, what he was going through. No matter how many times Jack flirted with him, he pretended to be annoyed but, it actually made him laugh, sometimes. Besides the Doctor and Jack would never really work out anyway.

A loud squeal from Amy brought him back to reality. Although, it was annoying to be the third-wheel and awkward around them, it was extremely funny making them feel awkward too.

He cleared his throat loudly, getting their attention, "Would you guys like the TARDIS to get you two a room?" He asked, pretending to be serious. They immediately turned red and sat up straight, focusing on the movie again and mumbling no. The Doctor chuckled quietly to himself, stuffing more popcorn in his mouth. Amy and Rory looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

Yeah, the Doctor thought, this is going to work.

* * *

Please Review! It will make me happy after the worse week ever! :D Please!


	4. Light

Theme: Light

Title: "Light Show"

Doctor: 10th

Companions: Donna

Words: 578

Summary: The Doctor takes Donna to a nice sunny beach.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who!

**Author's Note: **I suck very very much at updating. I'm sorry, I'm just getting lazy!

* * *

The Doctor was forced to take Donna to a warm, sunny beach. After leaving the Ood-Sphere, Donna practically demanded they go somewhere warm. The Doctor thought it would be funny to land on a glacier in Antarctica; he didn't really think it through. Donna hadn't found it as funny as he did so, she hit him.

The Doctor walked out on to the beaches of Paxarmonia, rubbing his sore arm. Donna was taking forever to pick out and change into a bathing suit while the Doctor just took anyone off out of the wardrobe and put it on without even looking. He was please to find it was pinstriped too. He leaned against the side of the TARDIS, waiting for Donna to come out.

"Ah! Finally somewhere warm and sunny!" Donna said, putting on sunglasses.

Donna quickly found a spot on the beach, placed her towel down and started soaking up the sun. While the Doctor rushed towards the water wearing scuba goggles and a snorkel. Donna watched him splash in the waves and laughed.

After getting a little sun burnt, and realizing that her pale skin was never really going to tan, she went to go find the Doctor. She found him building sand castles with a bunch of alien children and joined them. It didn't take long until they were in the water, having a splash fight.

They stayed at the beach until it got dark and found out that there was a firework show that night. The lights of the beach resorts and the city were turned off until the beach was pitch-black and only a few lights shown. They stayed, lying on the beach, staring at the skies, watching the bright lights burst in front of their eyes. Once the show ended the lights were turned back on and the sky lit up with the light pollution from the city. Donna stood up, brushing the sand off, while the Doctor continued to lie on the ground.

"Aren't you getting up?" Donna asked.

"Nope, the beaches of Paxarmonia have some of the best views of the galaxies in the universe because of its almost clear stratosphere." The Doctor replied.

"Well, I can't see anything. The lights are too bright." Donna said.

"Yeah, you're right." The Doctor said getting up. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his bathing suit pocket and pointed it at a light bulb in the café they were near. It slowly flickered until it was off. The Doctor continued to point the sonic screwdriver at the light bulb, soon more and more light bulbs turned off. Soon whole buildings power was turning off until the whole city was dark.

With a click of his tongue, he flipped the screwdriver in the air, caught it and shoved it back in his pocket. "Dark enough for ya?" He asked laying back down.

"That was in your pocket the whole time? When you were in the water?" Donna asked, joining him.

"It can do practically everything, its waterproof." The Doctor said. There was a sizzle noise and a spark from his pocket, that made both of them jump slightly. "Mostly." He finished.

"Wow!" Donna exclaimed.

"Beautiful!" The Doctor said.

Above them in the sky, galaxies swirled and stars flickered and shone. Lights flashed and burst and dazzled. The Doctor and Donna laid on the beach staring at the sky, eyes wide with amazement and mouths agape like children.

Watching the light show of the universe.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. Dark

Theme: Dark

Title: "Left in the Dark"

Doctor: 11th

Companions: Amy

Words: 236

Summary: Amy's left alone in the dark. Again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, no matter how many times I wish on a star!

**A/N:** I updated! But it's short! I had my first day of legitimate work, and that's why it's short!

* * *

_What did he want me to remember?_ Amy thought, _when I was seven?_

He wanted her to trust him but, he left her with these men and they had left her. All of them, I guess curiosity killed the cat, cause it certainly killed the clergy men.

He wanted her to remember when she was seven, when he left. He said five minutes but, five minutes turned to 12 years. And now he had left her again. In the dark. Alone and scared. She needed someone, anyone, just so she wasn't alone.

She wished Rory was here. He stayed with her always. When the Doctor left her alone, Rory was there. Well, he would have been scared out of his wits if he was here so, maybe he wouldn't be all that helpful. Actually, if Rory was really here, he would have been the klutz that he always was and would have probably been turned into Angel by now.

Even though the Doctor had left her, he always came back, he always saved her. Rory couldn't really save her but he was reliable and funny and loveable. But the Doctor could rescue her from her boring life, from the Angels, from the scary cracks in her wall. But she didn't really know if he was dependable, that he would always be there to save her.

It made her question who would save her from the Dark.

* * *

**Review Please! Cookies and brownies will be served after you have reviewed, enjoy!**


	6. Seeking Solace

Theme: Seeking Solace

Title:"Sometimes Lives are too Long"

Doctor: 11th

Companions: Rory and Amy

Words: 1,314

Summary: Rory looks to the Doctor for advice.

* * *

Hey! Long time, no write. Actually I've been doing a TON of writing for APUSH since school started, not leaving a lot of time for this... Sorry!

* * *

The Doctor put the TARDIS in orbit while Amy and Rory went off to do what humans did on their wedding night. The Doctor quickly went to the kitchen to make tea and then it was off to the Library. The one room he hoped the newlyweds wouldn't go in. The Doctor was reading 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy', one of his favourite books. It was clever humans like Arthur Dent that made the Doctor love Earth so much. The Doctor was so absorbed in the book that he didn't notice Rory come in until he coughed which made the Doctor jump slightly.

"Oh, Rory I didn't hear you come in," The Doctor said putting the book down. He notice something different about Rory, as he shifted awkwardly as if wanting to say something but didn't know how to put it in words, "Is something wrong?"

"Doctor, you're old right?" Rory asked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, pretending to be offended. Rory raised his hands in defense. "Oh, no, that's not what I meant. It's just that I remember Amy saying that you were like a thousand and one, or something?" Rory asked again.

"I'm 907, why?" The Doctor said, "What's wrong?

"How do you deal with it?" Rory asked.

"Deal with what?" The Doctor asked.

"How do you deal with living so long?" Rory said, the Doctor still looked confused. "I remember it all, I remember living 2,000 years."

"Oh, Rory…" He said thoughtfully. He thought about human history and how cruel it could be. Even the Doctor only visited once and awhile and he notice and hated it. Poor Rory had to live with it every day for 2,000 years. 2,000 years was a long time even for him, think of what's done to poor innocent Rory. He wondered if Rory was still as innocent, he was protecting Amy after all.

"All that history, I learned it all in school but, seeing it all it all in real life. It was interesting but scary." Rory explained. 'It's not like I saw a whole lot though. I never went more than a few miles away from Amy. But I saw it all. The Pandorica was moved all around Europe, hidden in caves and treasure rooms. I saw all the wars and the diseases that we learned absentmindedly in class, they all became real. Instead of just 1/3rd of the population died, I watched whole cities, towns, families die and I call myself a nurse." Rory said shaking his head at the memories. "I tried to help! I really tried but, they wouldn't listen to me or they were afraid of me and my 'black magic' I was only trying to help them!"

The Doctor knew how he felt but didn't say anything. He felt Rory would feel better after venting.

"Humans, they're so superstitious. They were all so curious about the Pandorica, they always wanted to open it. I told them that they couldn't, over and over. Eventually, I just started scaring them away. If it wasn't the roman armor or the legends that scared them away it was the go-go gadget gun. There was only one time were that didn't work. I had to kill him and I didn't even do it right." Rory said frustrated.

"You killed someone? Rory, the Pandorica was impenetrable, you didn't have to kill to protect it." The Doctor said, upset.

"He shot at me first, besides I didn't even kill him right!" Rory said, trying defend himself.

"What do you mean you didn't kill him right? Is there really a right way to kill people?" The Doctor asked.

"No! He shot at me first, I panicked and shot back and I killed him. But he came back to life!" Rory explained, the Doctor was confused momentarily and then it dawned on him. "He said he knew you, his name was Captain Jack Harkness. I was in the Torchwood warehouse, when Jack came in, scared the crap out of me. I warned him, and he should leave. He said I was too cute to hurt anyone." The Doctor snickered at that, "So I flipped the finger gun thing and Jack got all serious and pulled his gun. He thought I was an alien… I _was_ an alien. And then he shot at me and I panicked shot back and hit him and he died. I held him like I held Amy when he died, he was dead. I really wasn't aiming at him, I wasn't trying to hit him. I laid him down and started talking to Amy and all of a sudden he gasped and just stood up told me I had a nice shot and laugh. He just died and he was laughing!

He told me I had to tell him about my alien-ness and he would tell me about why he didn't die. It wasn't a fair trade though, I couldn't really tell him anything because I really had no idea what I really was. He told me about he was immortal. He want me to tell him about the Pandorica and Amy and I tried to be all stoic again and Jack laughed, he told me I was too awkward to pull it off twice. He told me he was part of Torchwood, I figured they could help me protect Amy so I told him what happened. And Jack told me how he really got immortal and we got quite bonded over you. He's a nice guy, Jack, 'cept he always tried to get in my pants… I mean skirt. You know I had to wear a skirt for a better part of a millennium!"

"That's Jack for you." The Doctor laughed and then became serious, "Rory, if you ever need help or to talk, I'm here."

"Like I asked before, how do you deal with it?" Rory asked again.

"You just need to find the one think that keeps you going." The Doctor started, "Like I told Amy after we met Van Gogh, 'every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant.'"

"You met Vincent Van Gogh? I wish I was there, that's Amy's favourite author! Amy never mentioned you meeting him, when did you see him?" Rory asked.

"After you died and went through the crack…" The Doctor muttered.

"AFTER I DIE! Why didn't you try to find where the crack led to! No! You just go off to go visit artist!" Rory practically yelled.

"Well, we found you eventually!" The Doctor proclaimed. "Besides, that's not the point! You have Amy, she's your one thing, you love her and she'll make you happy. Why worry about what happened in the past and love Amy now? She needs you just as much as you need her."

Rory opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"RROOOOOOORRYYYYYYY!" Amy shouted.

"See, there's your one thing now. Sounds like she needs you." The Doctor said.

"Yeah." Rory said smiling.

"If you ever need to talk, I'll be here, I've got all the time in the world." The Doctor said, smiling at his only cheesy joke.

"Yeah, we'll swap stories." Rory added.

"We could even pick up Jack, he's lived longer than both of us combine. I bet he has quite a few good stories." The Doctor laughed, Rory did too recalling some of the things Jack to him when he was guarding the Pandorica.

"RORY!" Amy yelled again.

"I better go," Rory said turning, "Thank-you Doctor, thank-you for everything."

"You're welcome Rory." The Doctor said smiling watching Rory walk out and shut the door. He didn't have to worry about Rory, he had Amy and that's all he needed.

He started reading again, he loved his humans.

* * *

Hi! Review this and I might actually write for this during my free period/english!


	7. Break Away

Theme: Break Away

Title:"Growing Up"

Companions: Rory and Amy

Words: 302

Summary: People have to grow up sometime… maybe…

* * *

Hey, look at me! I'm updating all by myself! I hope you guys like it, I kinda just wrote it really quick in my marine science class!

* * *

Rory knocked on Amelia's door; it opened as he hit it so he just walked inside. "Amelia I-" Rory started but noticed her putting drawings and dolls into a cardboard box. "Amelia, what are you doing with your Raggedy Doctor stuff?"

"I'm getting rid of it, of course." Amelia said not looking up.

"Why?" Rory asked confused, she 'loved' her Raggedy Doctor.

"I'm breaking away from my childhood imaginary friend. I mean I'm fifteen! I think it's time for me to grow out of it." Amelia explained.

"Whose makes you think you need to grow up?" Rory questioned, sitting down on her bed.

"My physiatrist." She said quickly.

"Was this before or after you _bit_ him?" Rory asked.

"Both." Amelia muttered.

"Why are you listening to this guy if you obviously don't like him?" Rory asked. Amelia didn't answer him, she was to engrossed with putting her stuff in her box. "Amelia!"

"NO!" Amelia yelled. Rory, caught off guard, jumped. "Don't call me that any more, call me Amy. I've grown out of that fairytale… childish name." Amy explained.

Rory opened his mouth to argue but, there was no point in trying to argue with Amy, "Okay."

He pretended to accept that reason but, he knew the true cause. That's what he called her, the Raggedy Doctor; he called her Amelia not Amy. He said it sounded like a name in a fairytale. Even though was jealous of this seemingly imaginary Doctor, he was upset that Amy was throwing part of her childhood away. He smiled whenever she didn't answer when you called her Amy and when he would catch her doodling blue boxes on her papers at school. He missed the old Amelia but this new Amy liked Rory for Rory and not when he dressed up in ripped up clothes.

* * *

Review, pretty please with sugar on top and ice cream in the middle!


End file.
